Negación
by Harumaki03
Summary: Ella sabía que le era difícil admitir sus sentimientos pero tampoco espero que de entre todas las personas, justamente él fuese quien pudiera leerla y comprenderla mejor.


**"Negación"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Ella sabía que le era difícil admitir sus sentimientos pero tampoco espero que de entre todas las personas, justamente él fuese quien pudiera leerla y comprenderla mejor.

 **Nota:** Un **SoRina** pal' corazón :D, perdonen el **MUY** pero que **MUY** posible **OOC**.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ustedes saben que **Shokugeki no Soma** no me pertenece sino a **Tsukuda Yuto** , **Saeki Shun** y la **Shonen Jump** , de mi propiedad el relato no más.

* * *

 **-/-/-**

Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos entrecerrados en suspicacia.

No era posible que luego de un largo viaje desde Hokkaido a casa, quisiera descansar en su cama y no pudiera por un solo motivo: ya no tenía almohada.

Inhalo y exhaló, tratando de calmar la creciente impaciencia sumada a su agotamiento. Se subió de rodillas a la cama y se inclinó sobre la figura envuelta en las sábanas que dormía del otro lado.

Deslizo un poco la sábana, dejando al descubierto aquel inconfundible cabello rojo del bufón y tenaz Yukihira Sōma.

Sintió la tentación de acariciar su cabello rebelde pero se contuvo mientras seguía deslizando la sábana hasta la altura de sus caderas. Y allí, justo entre los morenos y definidos brazos del pelirrojo, se encontraba cautiva su almohada.

—Pareces un niño pequeño con mi almohada sujeta de ese modo —se burló ella, dándole un pequeño golpe en la punta de su nariz —pero la quiero devuelta —bufó en voz baja, tratando de apartar las manos del pelirrojo del objeto.

Él emitió un sonido parecido a una queja.

—¡No te atrevas a quejarte, tú eres el culpable por tener mi almohada! —le reclamó, pellizcando la mejilla que estaba a la vista—. Estoy cansada, ¡dame mi almohada, Yukihira! —cuchicheo.

Sōma gruñó un poco mientras se colocaba boca arriba, dejando la almohada en un brazo y pasando el otro debajo de su cabeza, Erina aprovecho para tomar su almohada, libre al fin, y la acomodó en su lado de la cama.

—Eres un desconsiderado... —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras volvía a subir la sábana para cubrirlo hasta la mitad de su torso al aire.

Se acomodó en su almohada y se cubrió con la sábana por igual. Si alguien le hubiese dicho unos años atrás que tendría un noviazgo y matrimonio con el revoltoso, considerado molesto por su persona e impredecible de Yukihira Sōma se habría reído seca e irónicamente y habría pedido su inmediata expulsión de la Academia Tootsuki.

Y hoy... podía sentir sus párpados pesados, estaba tan cansada; podía sentir que poco a poco se iba quedando dormida.

—Bienvenida a casa —de forma involuntaria se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras y el cosquilleo que produjo el aliento en su oído.

—¿No estabas dormido? —Inquirió suavemente, notando que ahora ella había reemplazado el lugar de la almohada entre los brazos del pelirrojo y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Oh, la palabra mágica es estaba —respondió él, con su humor de siempre —alguien me despertó —Erina abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el pecho y clavícula del hombre.

—Y-yo no te desperté —bufó mientras lo escuchaba reír —lo hiciste por tu cuenta.

—Dijiste que parecía un niño pequeño con tu almohada —replicó burlón, mientras ella enrojecía al notar que él había estado despierto desde un principio.

—E-eres desagradable —ella oculto su rostro en el pecho de Sōma y él solo rió un poco más fuerte.

—Déjame verte el rostro, Erina —pidió con la risa tiñendo su voz mientras una de sus manos se posaba en el rostro de ella —tengo mucho sin ver tu rostro enojado.

Erina frunció el ceño mientras alzaba la mirada hasta el rostro de él, quien la miraba con aquellos dorados orbes que parecían brillar en la semi-oscuridad.

—¡N-no tengo un rostro enojado! —espetó ella, mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho a lo que Sōma rió aún más—. Eres demasiado creído, Yukihira Sōma.

—Ah, la última vez que mire —sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa burlona —tú también eras una Yukihira —rió desenfadado, estirando suavemente una de las mejillas de ella, Erina frunció el ceño sintiendo que las mismas se calentaban y balbuceaba algo de _"piedad"_ y _"estatus a un plebeyo"_.

Sōma deposito un beso en la frente de ella, acallándola.

—Eres insoportable —susurró ella, llevando la mano que tenía en su pecho hasta la mejilla masculina.

—Prefiero perseverante o terco —posó la mano que había estado en la mejilla femenina sobre la pequeña de ella—. ¿Todo bien en Hokkaido?

—Los preparativos van sin problemas —acarició la barbilla ligeramente rasposa del pelirrojo —los exámenes para pasar a segundo año van de acuerdo a lo planificado —Sōma asintió suavemente mientras respiraba profundamente.

—Sí que traen recuerdos esos exámenes, ¿no? —los dedos de Erina se posaron sobre los labios de Sōma, quien los besó con cariño.

Él tenía razón, preparar los exámenes para los nuevos alumnos de Tootsuki que lucharían para pasar a segundo año le traía muchos recuerdos, como las infernales pruebas que a Sōma y los demás les habían impuesto para hacerlos perder y ser expulsados de la academia, su primera carcajada real con él, la realización de que ya no estaba sola y de que él no le resultara más alguien _tan_ desagradable, también las amistades que había logrado forjar y el fortalecimiento de su amistad con Hisako.

—A su favor tienen que nadie les dará comida en descomposición para expulsarlos —Sōma emitió un sonido afirmativo mientras recordaba aquella etapa de su vida, ocurrida unos años atrás.

—¿Tú favorito paso el Stagiare? —ella dio un respingo y le pellizco el cuello.

—Y-yo no tengo ningún favorito —movió la cabeza lo suficiente para verle todo el rostro —d-deja de decir eso —frunció el ceño y trato de apartarse de él.

—Sabes que lo tienes, así como tu abuelo tenía una preferencia no dicha por los destacados de nuestra generación —murmuró sonriendo ampliamente mientras atrapaba las piernas de ella entre las suyas.

—¡E-eso...! —trató de zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo pero no servía de nada. Lo miró y vio que tenía aquella mirada traviesa en sus dorados orbes, en algún lugar de su corazón sabía que él tenía razón, porque había un chico de la nueva generación que le recordaba terriblemente tanto a Sōma como a Saiba-sama en su forma liberal de cocinar.

Pero admitir algo así, incluso al molesto de su esposo...

—Todos los que tenían que pasar a base de sus resultados lo lograron. Sabes que Tootsuki no admite chefs que no den la talla —respondió lo más seca que pudo, pero por la mirada que él le dedicaba sabía que había obtenido la respuesta que quería.

—Así que tu favorito sí paso —él no pudo aguantarse y rió a carcajadas mientras ella le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho con sus puños cerrados.

—Ya te dije que no hay ningún favorito —dijo con firmeza, él reía con tantas ganas que se echó de espaldas en la cama y la liberó de la prisión de sus piernas—. ¿Qu-qué es lo que resulta tan gracioso, Yukihira? —espetó, con las mejillas encendidas mientras el trataba de controlar los espasmos de la risa.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado con los años pero aquella definitivamente no era una de ellas, a Erina no le agradaba que la gente notará o descubriera que algo le gustaba, prefería mantenerlo callado para sí y disfrutar privadamente de ello.

Aún le sorprendía despertar y notar que en verdad ella era su esposa, aunque en el pasado era la cosa más inverosímil que pudo haber considerado, de entre tantas.

—Realmente hay cosas que no cambian —cuando se calmó un poco, la miró esbozando aquella sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se entrecerrasen —aún te sonrojas cuando niegas que algo te gusta —Erina bufó mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Eso no es cierto —frunció su ceño y Sōma se sentó en la cama, rascando su nuca —¿a dónde...? —corto sus palabras y abrió sus ojos lilas con sorpresa cuando Sōma se inclinó sobre ella tan rápido y cerca que podía contar sus pestañas.

—Erina, ¿te gusto? —la pregunta le hizo un cortocircuito en el cerebro, ¿cómo que si...? Empezó negando su cabeza de forma casi imperceptible mientras sus mejillas iban pasando de un rosa suave a un rojo intenso.

—¿Porqué me preguntas eso de forma tan repentina? —cuestionó, queriendo poner espacio entre ellos dos pero él no la dejaba y aquella molesta sonrisa de bufón que tenía tampoco abandonaba sus labios.

—Es una pregunta sencilla de sí o no —dijo con soltura mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Erina apretó los labios y apartó la mirada.

—En verdad no me gustas en lo absoluto —balbuceó —te... ¡Te detesto, Yukihira! —exclamó y luego cubrió medio rostro con el dorso de una de sus manos. A todo esto, Sōma reía como cuando quería hacerle probar alguno de sus extraños experimentos culinarios.

O como cuando ella decía que su comida tenía un sabor horrible, pero él de algún modo sabía que en verdad le había gustado más de lo que ella misma se podía admitir.

—Eres demasiado para mi —él había calmado sus carcajadas a tenues risas mientras la miraba.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —espetó ella, apenas separando su mano de su rostro.

—Eres toda una contradicción —sus risas tenues terminaron y sus labios solo esbozaban una sonrisa cargada de afecto —eres demasiado terca —le apartó la mano y notó que las mejillas de ella estaban más rojas que antes —pero creo que fue lo que realmente me gustó de ti en un principio, aunque yo no lo reconociera de inmediato.

Erina le miró, sintiendo su corazón latir en su garganta.

—Yo también te amo —rozó su nariz con la de ella —esa es mi respuesta a tú _"te detesto"_ —y entonces ella enrojeció más _(si aquello era siquiera posible)_ , mientras Sōma reía por los esfuerzos inútiles que ella hacia para apartarlo de encima de sí.

Ella sabía que le era difícil admitir sus sentimientos pero tampoco espero que de entre todas las personas, justamente él fuese quien pudiera leerla y comprenderla mejor.

No sabía cuando pero esperaba que él tuviera la paciencia suficiente hasta que ella pudiera superar en algún punto la negación hacia sus sentimientos y las cosas que quería, pero...

—¡Yukihira Sōma, ya bájate de encima de mi y duérmete, estoy cansada! —le espetó, mientras le dedicaba aquella mirada cargada de fiereza que hacía que Sōma se sintiera atravesado.

—Pero vamos Nakiri, déjame dormir aquí un rato —pidió, burlón, mientras trataba de acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

—¡He dicho que no! —y se apartó mientras él pretendía quejarse de los días que habían tenido sin verse, que se relajará y lo dejara ser y Erina replicando que al día siguiente podían hablar de ello pero que la dejará dormir.

Insistencia. Un golpe. Silencio.

Parece que aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que Nakiri-Yukihira Erina pudiera superar su etapa de negación.

 **—Fin—**

Por favor, nadie me pregunté nada sobre este escrito, tiene tanto **OOC** _(a mi parecer)_ que raya en lo ridículo, pero es de esas poquísimas ocasiones en que en verdad me da igual porque no me guarde nada de lo que quería detallar aquí, jaja.

Pero el _tsunderismo_ de **Erina** _(actitud registrada)_ no lo pude dejar fuera y tampoco lo fácil que **Sōma** se ríe de ella, es que es una combinación que me mata, punto.

Sé que habrán algunos que habrán querido beso _(y no precisamente el de la frente)_ , pero señores, paciencia porque es que si yo no puedo visualizarlo, no puedo plasmarlo _(lo siento, lo siento)_ , así que un poco de paciencia en lo que eso viene.

Y sin añadir más _(por ahora)_ , espero disfruten el escrito y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

¡Ja ne!

 _ **19-24 de Julio, 2016.**_


End file.
